A device according to the definition of the species in Claim 1 is discussed, for example, in German document DE 42 12 984 C2.
The device of DE 42 12 984 C2 has a first hydraulic pump, which drives an hydrostatic motor hydraulically. The hydrostatic motor, in turn, drives several ancillary assemblies using a belt. Furthermore, the device has an internal combustion engine, which mechanically drives the first hydraulic pump using a power train. In addition, a second hydraulic pump is provided which is hydraulically coupled to the first hydraulic pump. The second hydraulic pump is driven by a turbocharger in the exhaust gas stream of the internal combustion engine.